A Manor hound and a Witch's cat
by reloaded-dice
Summary: "The differences between them had always been obvious. This time they were simply more physical." Most people don't trust black cats. Servants of Witches, they say. Miguel's not usually one to ignore superstition, but some things are just too interesting to avoid. [Human-animal!AU Dog!Miguel Cat!Tulio - Basically dumb Spaniards with animal ears and tails. Enjoy.]
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: i never meant to actually write this AU, it was more a 'haha that's a clever fanart' sort of thing. but then it started nagging at me, so i thought i'd be a good start to get me back into the swing of writing yknow? write some basic fluff-hurt/comfort stuff to shake the rust off my keyboard, etc._

_anyway, hope you enjoy this cluster-fuck of an AU and all that it entails! oh, and here's the fanart that i saw first of it that i really loved!_  
><em>[ img40img/seatown/38142451_ ]_

* * *

><p>"Through the natural appendages, one can discern not only social class, but individual characteristics, such has our species evolved. Family heritage - whether a man is of pure blood - can also be understood, though perhaps not as acutely. Legal records may need to be provided if a party is unsure, and though it isn't common, it isn't incredibly rare either.<p>

Getting back on topic - though I'm sure a man of your good breed has observed this since birth - one cannot view the entire world through a single pair of eyes. Take these four walls, for example; there is only us and, without knowledge of the outside world, we would only be aware of the two of us and our characteristics. Even within the walls of this manor, there is little variety beyond the pure spaniels of your family - such as yourself - and the feline servants, most of which are of a tabby breed.

Though you could say the tabby breed is, in fact, by far the most common among the country's lower class, there is variety there, too, that within these walls could not be seen. Why, have you ever seen a black cat, young master? I wouldn't think so, despite your frequent venturing into the cities less respectable areas - against all advice to the contrary, I might add. No doubt such places are festering with feline and rodent populous, but to find a black cat would be feat, even for you, as they are stuff of legend now in rarity. You see, if we look back to the last century and perhaps the spread of pestilence, we see the common link of religious deviancy - dare I say a touch of the Devil himself, God forbid - and sinful practices ripe among such breeds as the black cat-!

Master Miguel, are you paying attention?"

The incredulous echo bounced off the parched walls, making the young man - who up until that moment had been enjoying the cool surface of the table pressed against his cheek - straighten up in a flurry of wild hand gestures. His soft 'Hmmn?' of confusion spoke volumes as he raised an eyebrow at his professor.

The older man let out a huff of annoyance, shaking his head in a manner of disapproval.

"You cannot learn whilst you are asleep, Master Miguel."

"Asleep? Preposterous!" Miguel cried, throwing his hands up as if scandalized, "I was not asleep! Merely, er-! Resting my head!"

The blond leant back in his chair, shrugging with a grin.

"Resting my head, yes, but asleep? No, no, no, sir! You have me all wrong!"

His professor continued to shake his head, his expression never one of more frustrated disbelief than then. Massaging his temple with two fingers, he turned back to his documents; large parchments pinned to an easel for better viewing.

"As I was saying," The elderly man resumed, "The outsides of these walls hold a vast number of-"

Miguel wished he could do any more than smile and nod non-committally, watching his teacher's slender tail swing nonchalantly back and forth as the man gestured to his charts. The sun was bright and hot, not that that made any difference. The blond could never focus on this kind of thing, anyway.

He wasn't interested in learning about the fascinating 'outside world' from within the confinements of his home. There was only so much words could teach, there was a line that only experience could cross. Besides, if he wanted to know about 'social class' and '_breeding_', he need only prompt his father into one of his lectures. They couldn't get any more stale.

Miguel's eyes drifted to the window. It really was bright. Hot, too, in the driest sense. Summer was reaching its peak. The blond reached up absent-mindedly to scratch at the fur of his ears, laid flat against his hair in the heat. This wasn't a day to be inside by any stretch of the imagination.

"And _that_, Master Miguel, is why I am dismissing you."

Miguel blinked, perking up visibly as he met eyes with his professor, the surprise evident in his expression. The grey haired teacher had planted his hands on his hips and his sigh rippled through him visibly as he rolled his eyes.

"Just go." He huffed, grumbling to himself, "It is evident that no more learning is going to be achieved today."

"Much obliged!" Miguel said graciously, giving an overenthusiastic bow as he tried not to run for the door, "Same time next week, professor?"

There was a sarcastic burst of laughter that the blond only half caught as he broke into a run down the hall, his shoes clinking like rain on the clay-coloured tiles. He'd finally gotten free, and he wasn't exactly about to waste that precious freedom. He hadn't much of a plan - besides escape that tedious droning - but he made his way hastily to the villas gate anyway.

The outside world wouldn't wait forever, after all. Not on a day like this.

* * *

><p>Miguel was a true spaniel, it was said, though he chased dreams rather than gold or women. He wanted an adventure, excitement, a life of endless possibilities. And, unlike most boys with 'their heads in the clouds', he was willing to go out and get it.<p>

He wandered, he strolled, he frolicked; he wasn't going to wait within four walls for his life to be handed to him on a gleaming platter. Changing legend into fact, the blond wanted to make his life a story worth hearing. It was early days, and he had no idea where his adventure would lead to, but he had no doubt that his destiny was an exciting one.

Too bad the 'destiny' everyone seemed to have landed him with kept him inside, caged.

_Boring._

The sound of music, punctuated by heavy boots, brought him out of his daydreaming. Miguel blinked, reminded of why he'd been so eager to come out today. (Not that he wasn't like that every day.) The _Lord Seville_ was making the annual visit, meaning the summer parade had already started. It was glorious, the heavy marching of the soldiers drumming out a beat to the festive music, the sun shining off their helmets.

It was an excuse to celebrate, and few people needed more reason than that. Miguel was certainly not one of those few.

The blond hastily ducked down the nearest side alley, scooting his way through the flow of people that streamed gracefully towards the source of the music. The street widened, the town's people filing in to meet the parade. Singing echoed as the crowd cheered, smiles growing as the colourful cloth that adorned between the rooves fluttered in the breeze. The sight was magnificent.

Miguel was quick to join the cheering people, a grin splitting across his face as he was swept along with the crowd. The citizens clung to the edge of the marching musicians, soldiers, and twirling dancers, moving with them in a swirling column of bodies. Laughter rung out as tails tangled and the music filled the street.

Now, _this_ was a lesson he could get into!

It felt as fresh and new as it had the first time he'd seen it, though Miguel knew he had only been young then. He'd missed too many of the parades to count, but he didn't let it slow him down. He had to make up for lost time, after all.

A beautiful day for a beautiful event. The couldn't be a sight better than this. Not one that he had seen, at least.

"_Gato de bruja! Gato de bruja_!"

Even amongst the crowd, Miguel's ear perked up at the shout. It was an odd call; small compared to the roar of the celebration, and few seemed to pay it mind.

"_Gato de bruja! Gato de bruja!_"

The blond stopped, turning as the excited cry came passing close, spinning on his heel to face the source.

"Oof-!"

The spaniel jerked as a small body bumped against him, jogging him out of place as he staggered a few steps back. He looked down to find a child staring back at him, seemingly just as surprised by the collision as Miguel. A herd of children ran amongst the crowd, forcing their way through as fast as their small legs could take them. The blond had but a moment to take in the boy's grubby face and the matted hair of his feline ears before he was off again, pushing his way through the disgruntled by-standers as his friends did the same.

Their excited shouting continued as Miguel's eyes followed them, an eyebrow arched in fond confusion. The surrounding people were not so amused, grumbling about 'appalling rudeness' and 'no good tomcats'. The blond wasn't so concerned. They were just kids, after all. He was more interested in what they were so excited about.

Had to be important, right, to be worth more attention than the parade.

At that point, the commotion started. In hindsight, this wasn't how Miguel thought he'd witness such a strange spectacle. He would have prepared himself better.

He would have been ready for the sight he turned on as the barks of guardsmen and the clatter of helmets made him turn with the crowd, eyes searching for the noise.

"On the roof! The roof!"

Miguel turned his eyes skywards, squinting in the sunlight. He focused his gaze, the swiftly moving figures fading into view in the heated-haze. The air left his lungs in a breathless gasp of disbelief.

Purple faced guards, scrambling gracelessly over the tiles of the roof, came into view as they brandished their swords in the air. They slipped and grappled with their balance, shouting for their prey to halt, to stop on their orders. The crowd was shouting, pointing, the soldiers in the street slamming to a halt of their marching.

They scaled the building, some of them, others hastily beginning to load their muskets and crossbows. The people below were a wash of hushed whispers and loud barks, and Miguel couldn't be sure whether they were shaking their fists in anger at the disruptor or cheering him on. The blond thought both.

He was too focused on the slender figure dancing gracefully over the roof tiles, jumping from slanting edge to crooked chimney, his feet seeming to barely brush the surface of the clay. He looked too thin to make the jumps he did, to move with such ease, but the huge strength of the guards wouldn't even allow them to keep up.

Dark hair skimming across the bright sky, the mystery thief found himself gaining speed, heading to the end of the roof - much to Miguel's disbelief. Arrows began to fly, whistling through the air to miss their target by a hair. The blond almost found it laughable, as if the thief was deliberately making the misses as near as possible. It was a cruel jest, but it was certainly doing the job. The soldiers' faces were turning a fresh shade of crimson.

One arrow skimmed the dark feline ears of the figure and a faint yelp was heard, the appendages flattening themselves defensively against the man's head. He gripped them tightly in his hands as he ran, checking they were still there. The guards were reloading. There were cries for vengeance, shouts of support for the soldiers. And yet, from somewhere, Miguel could hear cheering.

He tried to focus, taking the time to shove the guardsman next to him without subtlety, half-heartedly apologising for his clumsiness. Truth be told the man's musket aim was getting a little too on-target for comfort.

Shots were fired, letting off an array of smoke and sound, but the cat's shoes had already left the roof's tiles. He bounded without fear, kicking his feet in the air to scramble for a grip on the colourful bunting that adorned the street. His hands skidded down the rope, the decorations dipping under his minimal weight. He swung down as if in a scripted act, maybe in the circus - where the arrows weren't real - to land with a clatter atop the tightly crowded guards' helmets.

Miguel bit his lip to hold in his laughter at the site - the cat apologising with a dramatic sincerity as he scrambled over the soldiers' heads, bouncing from one gleaming helmet to the next as his shoes slipped and slid on the polished metal. The guards clawed as his heels, but had no luck in catching the mad man who sprinted over their heads. With a final spring, jump, and huff of '_Adios!_' the cat landed in the street.

His feet didn't stop, never missing a beat. He was off in a cloud of dust as he broke into a sprint. The soldiers and guards tried to compose themselves, began the chase once more, following the offender with a roar and a wave of their swords.

The crowd was awe-struck, their eyes following the commotion, looking after the spectacle in disbelief. The group of children cheered, jumping about with an excited sense of victory as the black cat seemed to get away. They were the ones to follow dutifully, running as a pack after the hunt, shouting and screaming with delight.

Miguel wasn't sure why he followed. He wasn't surprised, though. If there was adventure anywhere in this world, surely it would be with the 'gato de bruja', as the children said? A fine name he thought, for legend, fact, or both. A fine name.

What could be more exciting than following such a creature, as a _witch's cat_?

* * *

><p><em>AN: the original cutting point was actually slightly after this, but i felt this was as good a place as any to cut a starting chapter. the writing seems kind of rushed to me, but hey; the start always is! anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this train-wreck of an AU! next chapter up soon_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: i'm back with this train-wreck! it's just fun to write if i'm honest, and it seems to warm a few peoples hearts and that's good enough for me!_

* * *

><p>Miguel was a fool, he knew; running through the dusty streets, chasing a fantasy. He was grasping at smoke - a very slender, feline smoke - but he'd rather that than be left to rot within the boredom of his home. This was his <em>chance<em>.

When life opens a door, it doesn't expect you to peer through the keyhole and then turn away.

Boots skidding in the dirt, Miguel couldn't help his smile as he sprinted after the shouting guards and shrieking children, chasing the dark figure darting through the crowd. Passers-by squeaked in fear as the soldiers barged through, their target always one jump ahead. He was a shadow behind a screen of dust, and Miguel could hear the guards cursing as they failed to strike him with their swords.

The blond wasn't so amused as he himself began to feel the strain, his breath coming out in laboured pants as he forced himself to keep up the chase. The cat disappeared around another corner, fleeing down an alley. Miguel had to stop, doubled over to get his breath back. He wasn't alone; the guards were falling behind, some stopping for rest whilst others soldiered on exhaustedly.

The blond was almost disappointed for a moment, wondering how his great adventure could have gotten away so easily.

Shrill laughs brought him out of his brooding, his frown shifting as he watched the cheeky group of children disappear down a different alley. Miguel took a step back, trying not to attract attention as he peered around the wall of the street corner.

The children were still laughing, shrieking their excitement about spotting the black cat. Their little pack thinned out as they reached the fence that divided the alley, one by one climbing over the wooden barrier. The oldest of the group would jump up, easily vaulting the fence, whilst others would crouch down so the smaller ones could use them as stairs to clamber over. Stacking atop each other like this, not one was left behind as they disappeared from sight over the wall.

The blond glanced back at the guards as they began to pursue their target once more. His eyes narrowed, a smug grin tugging at his lips.

Something told him all was not lost.

After all, if you couldn't catch the cat, you'd just have to outsmart it.

Miguel quickly found himself clambering up the wooden fence - which was much, _much_ harder than the children made it look - heaving as he struggled to drag himself over it. He twisted himself, flipping his leg over the top and - with a terrified shout - fell down the other side.

He huffed in annoyance as he picked himself up again, brushing the dirt off his sore buttocks as he stood. The fence hadn't seemed so high from where he'd been watching. Still, at least he was over it.

Focusing himself, Miguel set off, following the familiar shrieking down the tiny alley way. This chase wasn't over yet.

* * *

><p>The streets here were narrow, barely wide enough for two people. They were decorated only with doors and the occasional window, besides the forest of clothes hanging from the washing lines that flooded between the buildings, It required a lot of ducking and weaving to make it through and avoid the ghostly sheets.<p>

A guide who knew this place was also necessary, as Miguel found. He was hopelessly lost now, with no idea if he was even still in the same town any more. He could only scramble after the children, his best and _only_ hope of finding his way. He briefly wondered if they even knew where they were going.

He could see it in their laughs, though, the way their faces would light up every so often. How they would point frantically down a side street, pick up their pace in excitement. Miguel would glance that way as he passed, could swear he saw the flash of a dark ponytail running parallel.

He didn't need an over-active imagination for that to rekindle his hope, though it helped.

Heels digging into the cobble stones, the blond skidded to a halt barely a foot behind the suddenly stationary children. They had reached the main street, back onto a familiar road that stretched across to shadowed alley ways and tall, peeling villas. The children were calling out now, pointing and clapping in glee. Miguel squinted in the sunlight that now hit his eyes, following the group's gaze down a narrow passage.

Even in the shadows, the image of that foolish cat struggling to hoist himself up onto a window ledge was clear. His hair seemed even darker than the shade he hid in, as if it swallowed the light around it in a void. His tail stiffened as his foot slipped, part of the ledge giving way under him. Miguel would have worried, had the man not been gripping the wall so tightly. He hung there for a moment, motionless, before beginning his attempt again. His ankle seemed caught on something, and he kicked his leg frantically to try and free himself.

The blond might have let his worry slip away, had the shouts of the guards not sent a shiver up his spine. The children fell silent, turning their heads in fear as thundering footsteps echoed from around the corner. Miguel turned back to the cat, for the first time hoping that he was gone. The breath left his lungs in a huff of fear as he watched the man struggle to get free from the washing line that trapped him.

The children were panicked, frozen as they looked hurriedly between the cat and the sound of the approaching soldiers. They shrunk back as the first guard appeared, instinctively moving behind the nearest object in fear. This happened to be Miguel, who felt them shift behind him for protection. He sneaked a brief glance at the cat, still fighting with the washing line.

The guards seemed confused, looking back and forth for their prey, searching for a path to follow. All eyes followed their movements, each step closer to the blond and the cowering mass behind him bringing them closer to their goal.

Miguel wished he could say he'd thought about what he did. He wished he could say that he'd pondered the idea - even for a moment - that opposing soldier's of the King was an act of treason. Against the law, a criminal offence. It didn't seem to matter then, it didn't cross his mind.

He was glad it didn't. He might have been too afraid to act.

"There he is! Over there!"

All heads turned to face the blond as he shouted, roaring the words so that every soldier could hear.

"That way! Over there!" Miguel cried, pointing to a spot behind the guards, "Quick! He's getting away!"

In a moment of confusion, the soldiers glanced amongst one another, before back at the man barking commands at them. The blond kept shouting, crying out and jumping up as if in a frenzy. He saw them take in his clean spaniel ears and wagging tail for a moment, before turning to look in the direction he indicated.

They began to file out, waving their swords as they picked up their running once more. They hurried away down the far street, disappearing out of sight with shouts of support for their comrades and oaths to capture the thief. They were gone in a rush, their last footsteps fading away as Miguel lowered his hand, letting out a soft huff of laughter. He was out of breath, though his smug grin never faltered, only growing wider as he took in the now empty street before him with a hint of pride.

He blinked for a moment, feeling the small bodies behind him shift and move away. He turned his head, watching the children flee the scene. For a moment he was scared his shouting had frightened them. But he could only smile fondly as he heard them cheer, their laughter returning to their voices as they scampered away. It was worth it to Miguel, to see their happiness flood back into their thin bodies as they skipped and fled down the street.

They disappeared, shouts of 'Viva el gato de bruja!' disappearing with them.

Remembering his reason for being there, Miguel glanced hurriedly back down the narrow, shaded alley.

He had feared the cat would have fled by now, but he was relieved by the sight of the dark haired man, just where he had left him. He had thankfully untangled himself now, his back turned on the blond as he pushed himself up to perch on the top of the stone wall. The sun caught his hair as he straightened up, leaving a rust where it shone on his fur.

He seemed unconcerned with the events of the past few minutes, brushing off his tattered clothes as he made to jump down from the wall, to disappear once more.

Miguel couldn't help his pout, his eyebrows furrowing at the man's rudeness. He supposed it was expected, but that didn't mean it didn't make him sad. Folding his arms across his chest, Miguel let out a bark of protest, the sound echoing down the narrow alley.

The spaniel felt a pang of smugness as the cat's body tensed, shoulder's hunching at the sound that reached his ears. The blond smiled proudly, chuckling.

The dark haired man seemed to hear him, and Miguel looked up find that the cat had turned his head to face him.

The blond's smile faded into a look of awe, the excitement finding its way back into his expression.

Though he had caught glimpses of it during the chase, Miguel hadn't clearly seen the face of the Witch's cat. He'd never expected to. Legends, as the name implied, weren't something you really saw the face of. They passed you by and maybe you chased them. But they never turned to look back.

But Miguel couldn't mistake those two blue eyes, stormy as they glared suspiciously back at him, or the ray of sunlight that lit up the man's face perfectly. Even the unshaven stubble and strands of messy hair that fell across the cat's face couldn't make his features any less perfect to Miguel. It all just...fit.

A blink and the face was gone, disappearing over the other side of the wall. It left the street empty and in shadow, yet the blond felt oddly content with that. It was a good end to an adventure. A better one than he had hoped for.

Sighing softly, Miguel buried his hands in his trouser pockets. He supposed that was that. An adventure over. He started to walk away, ready to head home. But this time with his tail wagging all the way.

* * *

><p><em>AN: yeah i really love writing this. i can knock something out in a few hours and that's really relaxing and nice, compared to more emotionally-heavy fics which, although also fun to write, are really draining and take a lot longer_


End file.
